


Love Ball

by Xazz



Series: title coming soon [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Confessions, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazz/pseuds/Xazz
Summary: Jack gets a mysterious package in the mail from his best friend in California. He expects a lot of dumb gag gifts from Gabriel in the package. What he doesn't expect is a love ball with a pokemon inside.





	Love Ball

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely blame Kathy for this. They got me thinking about pokemon and Jack and Gabe with pokemon and uhhhhg. Somehow I now have a bunch of fics planned for this AU. W/e they're cute and I haven't written cute r76 in a while!

His mom said she’d sent him a letter so Jack had been going down to the mail room every day to go check if it came in. Usually, he didn’t go down to the mail room. He didn’t often get mail unless his mom sent him any or it was his birthday or something. His relatives knew to just send presents to his parents’ house since he’d be going back home for those holidays. He went up to the desk and asked if any mail had come for him. They went and checked. “You got a box,” they came back with a small, basic shipping box with about fifteen stickers on it saying it was delicate and overnight delivery and special care. Who the fuck was sending him a box overnight?

“Uh… thanks,” Jack said and took the box. “No regular mail?”

“Nope. Sorry,” they shrugged.

Jack walked out of the mail room and looked at the box to see who it was from. He frowned a little in confusion. G. Reyes? What was Gabriel doing sending him a package. It was the middle of October. Usually, they just sent each other gifts for birthdays or Christmas and _Jack_ was the one who sent Gabriel gifts in October because he knew how much Gabriel loved Halloween and Dia de los Muertos. It was usually silly dollar store stuff or stupid Halloween masks that still _somehow_ always scared Jack whenever Gabe showed up on video chat with one on. Gabriel always liked them anyway. But why was he sending Jack a present two weeks from Halloween? It was bizarre.

He waited to open it until he was back up in his dorm. His roommate was gone. They had class all day. Which was great for Jack since he had off from classes today. Lucky perked up when she saw Jack from where she was curled up on his bed. He sat on his bed and scratched her yellow and black ears a little making her give a happy “Chu!” and nuzzle against his hand.

“Gabe sent me a present, Lucky, what do you think it is?” he asked his Pikachu.

Lucky got up, stretched, and sniffed at the box. “Piii?” she asked him, ears up. “Pii, pii,” she pushed his hand with her front paws. She wanted to know what was in the box too.

Grinning, he opened the box and inside was a smaller box. “I swear if it’s just a bunch of boxes I am flying across the country to personally punch him in the fucking face,” Jack growled. He wouldn’t put it past Gabe either. He opened that box and it was another, more ornate, box with a rounded top. It looked sort of like a jewelry box or like the ones he saw those fancy boutique pokeballs displayed in. Jack opened the box and inside was a shrunken down ball with a piece of cardstock in front of it. He picked the card up. “My name is Princesa,” he said. “Gabe what the fuck did you send me?” he picked up the ball and expanded it in his hand. It was then that he realized it wasn’t _just_ a pokeball. It was a love ball. It was so horrible and pink and gaudy and of course, Gabe had sent him a love ball. Anyone who saw the type of pokemon Gabe had wouldn’t even be surprised he just had love balls lying around.

“Well, he’s dumb,” Jack told Lucky. “I got it Gabe, I’m a pretty princess,” and he rolled his eyes a little. Even though this is exactly the sort of thing he expected out of Gabe. A dumb gag gift that would get a chuckle but not much else. He said he just liked seeing Jack’s reactions to his over-the-top-ness.

Lucky bumped his hand. “Pika,” she pushed his arm.

“What? You know how Gabe is. I bet it’s empty.” She shoved his arm again. “Okay fine, I’ll show you,” and he activated it. He _fully_ expected nothing to happen. Just Gabe sending him an empty love ball as a joke because all their friends teased each other about this kinda stuff. Jack had lost track of the ‘how’s your California boyfriend doing Jack?’ jokes. So it wasn’t a shock Jack nearly jumped out of his skin when the sparkling pink and white energy solidified into a pokemon on his bed. “Woah!” What!? A pokemon?!

Lucky also yelled and scrambled up onto his shoulder. “Piiiika?” she whined.

“It’s okay,” Jack said soothingly. The new arrival and Jack’s freak out had startled her. He reached up to his shoulder to scratch her cheek.

The pokemon in front of him looked around and then up at Jack. “Kyu?” it asked him.

“Uh… what is that?” Jack asked and leaned over to poke it a little. It looked like a pikachu but when he poked its head the entire thing fell over. Jack jumped back a little. The pokemon cocked its entire body at Jack to move the fake head attached to a plush body. Jack felt like he’d heard of this pokemon before but he couldn’t remember. “Princesa?” he asked it carefully.

“Kyu!” it chirped and waved its head at him.

“Right…” Jack got off the bed and went rummaging around on his desk. Oh, where was his scanner? He’d had it the other day when he’d visited one of his friend’s place for dinner and been told to bring it since their parents were immigrants and had pokemon you couldn’t find in America. Like this one. He’d never seen something like this. He could vaguely remember hearing about it but couldn’t remember the name or what it was. Lucky stayed on his shoulder, looking at the strange pokemon warily. “Ah! Got it,” he found it in the pocket of some dirty shorts and went back over to the bed where the pokemon was rocking back and forth.

He held the scanner up to the pokemon. Not as state of the art as a pokedex used by actual trainers a pokemon scanner still could tell you what you were looking at and give a little blurb about the pokemon. It was about as close as Jack would ever get to a pokedex at any rate. It scanned the pokemon and then the light on top of the palm-sized, egg-shaped, scanner turned green. He pressed the button in the center to make it play the available information. “Mimikyu, the disguise pokemon,” the scanner’s robotic voice started. “A lonely Pokémon, it conceals its terrifying appearance beneath an old rag so it can get closer to people and other Pokémon.”

“Awww,” Jack said. “Well I think you’re pretty cute,” he told Princesa. He picked the Mimikyu up gently and it chirped at him. “Gabe sent you a long way to me. I guess I’ll have to thank him-

At the mention of Gabe Princesa immediately started to squirm and Jack didn’t understand. He set her down as she seemed to rummage inside the Pikachu disguise she was wearing. Then with a few happy squeaks and chirps, she produced a piece of mail. It was sealed with another heart. Man Gabe was trying so hard with this fake boyfriend teasing thing. “Oh, thank you,” he took the mail. As he opened it Lucky finally ventured off his shoulder to inspect their new friend. Jack took the letter out. It was from Gabe. Of course it was from Gabe. He didn’t know anyone this fucking extra other than Gabe.

_‘I know you’re usually the one who gets me Halloween gifts but I got one you instead. If you really want to get me a gift you can-_

“OH MY GOD!” he yelled so loud he scared both of the pokemon and Princesa hid behind Lucky, who’s all of their fur was on end. Jack immediately grabbed Lucky. “Lucky! Lucky! Oh my god!” he squeezed Lucky tightly and got off the bed to jump up and down a little. Lucky tolerated that in confusion before Jack’s jumping and holding got to be too much and she gave him a touch of static to remind him she wasn’t a stuffed animal. “Oh! Sorry. Sorry sorry sorry,” he stopped squeezing her. “Gabe sent me a letter, he asked me out!” Lucky blinked at him. He knew she understood him a bit. “Boyfriend, Lucky, he wants to be my boyfriend.”

Lucky blinked again and then she opened her mouth in a smile. “Pii!” she cried and immediately nuzzled him and he hugged her again, dancing around his room for a few moments with Lucky.

Then he remembered… Princesa. He stopped his stupid dancing to see the Mimikyu on the bed looking very lonely and left out from the celebration. “Oh, I’m sorry Princesa,” he said and stepped over to the bed. He immediately scooped her up and hugged her too. “You’re such a good, sweet, gift you know?” and he kissed her disguise and then lower on the body where he assumed was her head. Princesa squirmed in delight and he could feel her strange feet around his arm. He grabbed his phone and texted Gabriel asking if he was available for a video conversation. They’d gotten the same brand of phone when they’d gotten new phones so they could do video conversation easier than a third party app. As Jack waited for a reply he just happily waltzed around his dorm room with his Mimikyu in one arm and Pikachu in the other.

He didn’t have to wait very long when his phone started ringing and it was for video. He schooled his face before picking up. “Hey, Jackie,” Gabe said. He, as usual, looked fucking great. He’d shaved his head recently. Jack didn’t like it but Gabe said it felt _awesome_. Jack didn’t know how he could have a shaved head in the middle of October. Apparently, it didn’t get cold in LA? Or something? But _other_ than the shaved head he looked great. “What’s up?”

“Oh you know, nothing much,” Jack said nonchalantly. “That thing my mom sent me finally showed up.?

“Yeah?” Gabe asked. He looked suspicious.

“I also got the weirdest thing in the mail.”

“Yeah?” Gabe was super suspicious and anxious now.

“Yeah it’s-“ he hefted Princesa up a bit so she could see the screen. Lucky had already made herself comfortable on his shoulder again, “The pokemon my boyfriend sent me. Isn’t she cute?” he rubbed his cheek against Mimikyu with a huge grin on his face.

Gabe honestly looked about to pass the fuck out. “Oh, so you did get my gift you giant dork-

“You don’t get to call me a dork when you sent a _pokemon_ to ask me out you over the top motherfucker.” Gabe chuckled a little at Jack’s scolding. “A pokemon in a pink pokeball with hearts all over it. Could you be any more extra if you even tried?”

“Is that a challenge?” Gabe asked, completely serious.

Jack sort of scowled at him, “Don’t be obnoxious, Gabriel,” he said.

“Have you met me? That’s sort of my _thing_ ,” Gabe said with that charming, flirty, smile of his and batted his long-lashed eyelashes at Jack. That made Jack laugh and he sat back down on his bed. “So… you’re okay with a long distance relationship?” he asked awkwardly.

“Mhm,” Jack nodded, setting Princesa in his lap. Gabe looked insanely relieved. “Though I don’t know why you couldn’t just _ask_ me like a normal ass person?”

“Because I like making a celebration out of everything alright? Sue me,” Gabriel rolled his eyes. Then, awkwardly he said. “So… my mamá wanted to know if you wanted to come visit for Thanksgiving. I kinda—“ he rubbed the back of his neck, “might have told her we’ve been together for like three months because she kept bothering me about it,” he ended awkwardly. “She and papi want to meet my boyfriend uhhh—“ he looked away and some red stained his cheeks.

Jack just grinned widely. “I’ll have to ask my folks. They like when I come and visit for holidays,” he said, leaning down a bit so his chin was on top of Princesa’s stuffed disguise head. “Mom complains every time I lost another ten pounds so she’d only agree if yours agreed to fatten me up-“

Gabe snorted, “Trust me. That won’t be a problem. My mom’s Mexican. There will be _no_ shortage of food around.”

“I’ll ask them,” Jack said and then they did say anything for a minute. “Hey, Gabe?”

“Yeah?”

Jack beamed as he said, “I’m really glad you asked me out.” Gabe tried to play it cool but he smiled too. “I’ll take good care of Princesa too,” he promised and cuddled her a bit. “If I do come for Thanksgiving you have to promise me one thing.”

“I might,” Gabe said.

“Grow your damn hair out!”

That made Gabe laugh, “I’ll think about it,” he said, lips pulled back in a wide smile. “I have to go to class soon. I’ll call you later tonight okay and you can make more gross romantic faces at me-

“Shut up Mr. Sent-A-Love-Note-In-A-Love-Ball!” Jack cried. Gabe laughed again. “Go to class. I’ll talk to you later.” Gabe nodded and they said goodbye. When the call ended Jack thumped back on his bed, falling onto his pillow happily. He held Princesa to his chest with the same big, stupid grin on his face until he finally got up and went to find something to eat for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the story or excited about the update you should leave a comment. Even if to just say 'I love this story!' I appreciate all of them and let me know you appreciate me too.
> 
> ALSO you should def visit my [writing blog](http://shotgunsandstars.tumblr.com) for previews, whining, and other gay shit. Or my [regular blog](http://xazz.tumblr.com) for even GAYER shit.


End file.
